


not again....

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [30]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, can you tell what i ship from this fic? probably, cause we like hope in this house :), hajime is the ultimate cross country champion, it's mentioned at least, locked in a trunk, nagito gets kidnapped, no i do not take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Another day of Nagito's luck turning against him means he gets kidnapped again...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	not again....

Nagito couldn’t help but see the irony in this situation.

He had been walking home after what had been a pretty good day. He had actually wondered how long it would be before his luck cycle turned against him as he was grabbed off the street and shoved into some trunk.

Nagito almost thought he had heard some of his classmates cry out to him, but it stopped soon after. Oh well, it was probably his imagination. Why would any of his classmates care about a piece of trash like him anyway?

Well, this was more sudden than his luck cycle usually was, but at least he knew where it was.

As the truck clicked close, he overheard the people who grabbed him talking. It seemed that they had found out he was rich somehow, and decided to kidnap him for ransom.

He wondered how they would react when they found out there was no one to get the ransom from.

Once he heard them move away from the trunk, Nagito moved towards the front of the trunk, trying to find some way out.

First things first, Nagito pulled out his phone. He sighed slightly seeing how cracked it was. There was no way that was going to work. He shoved it back in his pocket, thinking nothing of it.

Nagito heard the car start up and began looking for another way out. It didn’t seem there was a trunk release hanging but maybe there was another option.

It took a good 10 minutes of searching before Nagito gave up, sighing. Oh well, whoever these guys were wouldn’t kill him if they wanted to ransom him to his nonexistent parents. He just had to wait until someone came to let him out.

….Hopefully that wouldn’t take too long. He’d pay them once he was let out but...who knew how long it would be before they gave up on his parents getting here.

For a second, the thought crossed his mind that he could die this way before shaking it off. While he may be trash at most things, luck tended to be his forte. And his lucky cycle hadn’t let him die before despite his dementia, so there’s no way it would let him die now.

His luck cycle was the best part of him after all.

After some time, Nagito felt the car stop and heard some car doors open and close.

He could hear the people who grabbed him talking, but it wasn’t clear exactly what. Guess he’d have to wait until no one picked up and they talked to him.

Nagito had resigned himself to his fate when he heard the cries of shock from the people who had grabbed him. Oh had they already called or something?

At least that’s what he thought until he heard other voices. Upon listening it sounded like...Nekomaru? Had he followed the people here? He didn’t even realize anyone had noticed a piece of trash like him was gone.

Before Nagito could wonder how Nekomaru heard him, he heard another voice. More high-pitched and excitable...that was definitely Ibuki. She had come too?

It was then he heard two voices he definitely didn’t expect to hear.

“Don’t worry you two, we got Nagito, just take care of those guys.”

“I asked Fujisaki if they could track his phone, he should be close to here Hajime.”

Hajime and Chiaki...they had come looking for him? He had always thought that he wasn’t worth the time that the Ultimate Gamer and Ultimate Cross Country Champion put into hanging out with him but he figured they were just doing it out fo pity.

And yet...they had come to save him.

“Here he is,” Hajime said. “Nagito just wait another minute okay, we’re going to get you out!” He then heard footsteps running towards the front of the car he had been shoved into.

“I’m sorry we took so long Nagito,” Chiaki said softly, “I had to track down Fujisaki so we could track your phone. It’s a good thing they didn’t take it from you.”

So his phone wasn’t broken then.

Just as Nagito realized that, the trunk popped open and he heard footsteps rush back over.

“Here let me help you out,” Hajime said offering his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Nagito took it, letting Hajime pull him out of the trunk.

“You came to rescue me,” Nagito asked without even thinking.

“Of course, we care about you Nagito. Now come on, after Ibuki told her what happened, Mikan said she wanted to check on you before you went home.”

“If you say so,” Nagito said, humming, following Hajime and Chiaki.

He may not have been worth it, but he was glad they came to save him.


End file.
